


Erasure Protocol

by Shane_for_Wax



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:27:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24757006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shane_for_Wax/pseuds/Shane_for_Wax
Summary: Both Nat and Logan are quite experienced at pissing people off. In different ways.
Relationships: Logan (X-Men)/Natasha Romanov
Kudos: 5





	Erasure Protocol

“Cолнышко, I don’t know what you’ve done now to get you on underworld hit lists, but you need to move it,” Logan’s voice was suddenly breaking into Natasha’s comms in the middle of finishing getting suited up exactly to get out of the immediate vicinity. She would have been startled if she hadn’t fully expected the call and she was more than used to Logan not bothering to give proper greetings and it would have been forgivable in this instance anyways. 

“You know me, моя луна, always have to be pissing off somebody. I think someone I know is pretty good at that too, must’ve rubbed off,” Natasha replied, pauses scattered throughout as she finished packing up and strapping on her weaponry.

“I thought I also taught you not to be like me,” Logan rumbled before a low snarl left him followed by a higher pitched grunt that definitely came from who he had snarled at.

“What was that? I couldn’t hear you over you killing someone,” Nat teased as she grabbed her jacket and headed down the back stairs of a hideout she had been thinking of leaving anyways. 

“Yeah, yeah. You got three more who ran off to the west. Go east. I’ll meet you two blocks east one block north,” Logan muttered.

Nat didn’t see a reason to argue. He had been doing this game far longer and she trusted him perhaps more than she trusted anyone else in the world. And he had earned that trust a million times before. 

She set off, trying not to think about how she had been found. Normally she was able to dodge the radar of the various countries she was spying on, which meant she also could hide from the crime lords she took down in her spare time. Perhaps it wasn’t even connected to her last ‘job’. No time to get distracted trying to think about the how or the why. Only how to get away. 

She headed east as Logan had said. She hoped he wasn’t anywhere near the building as she triggered the explosives. It boomed behind her and she could hear screams of innocent bystanders and some of the men who were hunting her, she hoped. 

“A little premature on the erasure protocol, there, Natasha,” Logan remarked as he walked almost irritatingly calmly towards her at the agreed upon place. 

“What?” she had to admit surprise. Her brows furrowed, gaze dropping to his hand which was bleeding from recent claw popping. 

“You didn’t wait long enough. There will probably be a survivor we can’t hunt down because we need to get you exfil’d first,” he explained, gesturing with a head jerk. 

Sometimes he really made her feel like a student again. And he was right. Chagrined, she followed after him, taking the sleeve of her jacket to wipe the blood away from his knuckles in silence. He looked at her in equal silence, a ghost of a smile on his face. They set off together, with the full knowledge that they were back in the saddle again.

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize if those aren't the correct translations. Feel free to let me know a better way to write them.


End file.
